


The Goat God

by Beethelesda



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Setting, Norse Myths & Legends
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La leggenda non è solo un racconto del passato, non è una favola che finisce quando si chiude il libro.<br/>La leggenda nasce e cresce e ingigantisce e divora e insegue le vite di chi la abitano.</p><p>Torsti Ölaffson ha combinato qualcosa di grave, qualcosa da cui vale la pena scappare. Abita la casa di Lauri Løppison, che parla poco, ma avrebbe fin troppo da dire.</p><p>Thrünn è un guerriero, un cacciatore. Il compito che si è prescelto è quello di proteggere Løpie, i cui occhi vedono gli Dèi e le cui orecchie ascoltano le parole della Terra.</p><p>In Lapponia, dove il ghiaccio sta a capo di qualsiasi governo e dove c'è solo neve e solo silenzio.<br/>Poi ci sono i lupi.<br/>Ed i lupi vanno nutriti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. present time

Una lunga, lunga striscia di luce.  
La porta aperta di una casa.

Solitaria, in mezzo agli alberi e alla neve.  
La notte si avvicinava silenziosa, stemperando il cielo plumbeo di un nero pece quasi palpabile.  
Le stelle esplodevano nel buio come piccole bollicine frizzanti.  
Ogni suo passo scricchiolava, la neve sotto ai suoi piedi si appiattiva, calcando l'impronta degli stivali.  
Ogni suo passo richiedeva molto impegno.  
Ogni suo passo lo avvicinava alla lunga striscia di luce.

Gli alberi neri e nodosi erano corrosi dalla neve. Le corteccie spesse e umide si staccavano lentamente, come grossi pezzi di pelle durante una muta.  
Ogni tanto, nel silenzio, un ramo cedeva.

Un posto lontanissimo, introvabile se non su invito.  
Nessuno, in città, ad Ivalo, sapeva dove quella casa fosse in realtà.  
E nessuno aveva acconsentito ad accompagnarlo. L'autobus cigolante arrivava poco vicino al limitare della foresta, ben lontano da laghi e ghiacciai. Nessuna motoslitta disponibile. Se l'era fatta a piedi, con la sacca caricata in spalla ed il giubbotto allacciato fin sotto al naso.

"Sei pazzo a voler andare là", gli aveva detto un vecchio, con una presa di tabacco tra i denti.  
Ivalo era fredda e deserta in quel periodo dell'anno e fredde lo erano anche le persone.  
Lui era nato tra quelle stesse montagne, ma aveva vissuto a Tampere, dove tutto è un po' più caldo ed europeo. Aveva dimenticato la Lapponia, la grande signora di ghiaccio, la distesa silenziosa ed incantata, omicida ed ammaliatrice.

Ma erano successe brutte cose e lui aveva bisogno di fuggire.  
Così aveva trovato un annuncio sul giornale, dove un misterioso padrone di casa cercava qualcuno che lo aiutasse con la legna, col freddo e con la natura selvaggia. Vitto e alloggio gratuiti e un paio di centinaia di euro al mese.  
Abbastanza per pulirsi la testa e ricostruirsi un po'.

La foresta era in agguato.  
La neve, morbida e silenziosa, celava occhi attenti e zanne di perla. I rami ondeggiavano sotto il peso del bianco, formando delle grosse crepe contro il cielo. Le nuvole sembrava stessero per sgretolarsi e crollare, liberando altra neve su quella già posata.  
Aveva camminato in fretta e a testa bassa, sperando di riuscire a raggiungere la propria destinazione prima della nuova, inevitabile tormenta.  
L'unica sua amica era una bussola, accompagnata dal bigliettino su cui aveva frettolosamente scribacchiato qualche coordinata.

Vedere la casa fu sollievo ed angoscia.

Era una vecchia costruzione a forma di L.  
Sviluppata tutta su un piano, aveva solamente una piccola torretta sulla cima dell'ala più lunga. Il tetto nero era ammantato di neve ed il legno bianco dell'abitazione era annerito dal tempo e scheggiato dalle intemperie. Il portico si sviluppava per tutta la lunghezza, con scale malmesse e colonne morse dai rampicanti. Le finestre erano perlopiù sbarrate, solo un paio occhieggiavano di calda luce dorata, delineando grossi rettangoli luminosi sulla neve antistante, come porte per altri universi.  
La porta d'ingresso era aperta e segnava una lunga, lunga striscia di luce sulla neve.

Non si sentiva un rumore, se non il ripetitivo lamento di qualche civetta ed i tonfi sporadici della neve che cadeva dagli alberi.  
Era tutto fermo, immobile, come in attesa.  
Rimase impietrito per un attimo davanti alla porta, senza ancora aver salito le scale del portico.  
Poteva entrare.  
O poteva restare fuori.

Quel posto non aveva nulla di rassicurante e la luce dorata non emanava calore.  
La foresta intorno sembrava aver formato un grosso, impenetrabile cancello naturale, che lui aveva oltrepassato solo perché possedeva un invito speciale.

Aveva telefonato, una volta trovato l'annuncio sul giornale, ed aveva risposto una donna.  
Non era lei la padrona di casa, lei gestiva una tavola calda in città ad Ivalo. Aveva lasciato il proprio numero perché quella casa non era raggiunta dai cavi del telefono. Ma il padrone scendeva ogni settimana a fare la spesa e lo avrebbe avvertito. A lui andava bene chiunque, purché fosse interessato all'annuncio e non avesse problemi a vivere nel bianco incontaminato del mondo.  
Così si era fatto dare le coordinate per raggiungere la casa ed ora era lì, con la sua sacca di vestiti su una spalla e gli stivali affondati nella neve, le guance in fiamme dal freddo ed una sorta di stretta al cuore.

Trasse un lunghissimo sospiro, i polmoni irrigiditi dal gelo dell'aria, poi si decise ad entrare.

L'ingresso era ampio ed il pavimento di legno, scricchiolante e vecchio di anni, era coperto da pelli e tappeti. Un profondo camino acceso illuminava la stanza, irradiando un calore quasi sovrannaturale.  
Chiuse la porta per educazione.  
Alle pareti erano appesi vecchi quadri raffiguranti baffuti uomini in camicie di flanella, corna, bassorilievi di legno con scene di caccia. Alcuni quadri, più nuovi, erano dipinti di paesaggi. Le assi delle pareti si staccavano tra loro con spesse linee nere di fuliggine. Un grosso lampadario pendeva dal soffitto, ma era spento.  
Due enormi poltrone polverose si beavano del calore del camino.

La casa era un unico susseguirsi di stanze. La cucina in fondo all'ala più corta, poi una specie di studio, poi l'ingresso, che occupava l'angolo. Oltre, un'anticamera stretta davnti al bagno ed altre tre stanze vuote e piene di scatoloni e polvere. L'ultima stanza aveva una scala che conduceva alla torretta di sopra.

Posò la sacca in un angolo e si guardò intorno. Nessuno in casa, così sembrava. Silenzio.  
Ticchettio di una pendola.  
Sibilo d'aria tra gli scuri delle finestre.  
Rumore coincitato di zampe.

Un grosso, grossissimo lupo nero sbucò da una delle stanze vuote, orecchie indietro e pelo irto.  
Aveva occhi color della salvia, così vividi da sembrare quasi umani.  
Non ringhiò nè mostrò i denti, ma rimase sulla tacita difensiva.  
Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa, si inginocchiò piano e gliene porse una. Il lupo mosse le zampone per avvicinarsi ed annusarlo. Non lo leccò, semplicemente constatò che non aveva nulla di pericoloso o di spiacevole e si girò, lasciandolo di nuovo solo.  
Decise di seguirlo, incantato da quel pelo folto e nero come l'inchiostro.

La grossa bestia si accucciò su un vecchio tappeto in un angolo dell'ultima stanza. Una carta da parati antiquata rimaneva ancora miracolosamente aggrappata alle pareti. La finestra era senza scuri e guardava al paesaggio di neve.  
La scaletta per la torretta era abbassata e la luce formava un ovale rossastro sul parquet sottostante.  
Si avvicinò di poco, curioso.  
Poi iniziò a sentirli.

Gemiti, mugolii soffusi, tonfi.  
Regolari, veloci.  
«Tutta questa cazzo di strada per una scopata - ringhiò una voce - ma almeno ne vali la pena».

Si sentì sbiancare ed avvampare allo stesso tempo.  
Mugolii morbidi risposero alla provocazione, aumentando flebilmente di volume.  
Le botte si fecero più forti e più sonore.  
Poi un ultimo tonfo, più profondo degli altri.

Girò i tacchi in fretta, ritornando all'ingresso, fortemente tentato di recuperare la sacca ed uscire, come se nulla fosse successo. Poi vide la neve, fuori dalla finestra, che aveva ricominciato a turbinare.  
Abbandonò ogni speranza e si affossò stancamente su una delle due poltrone, davanti al crepitante fuoco del camino.

Non passò molto tempo solo. Il lupo tornò zampettando, ma tirò dritto, scodinzolando verso la cucina.  
E lo seguirono dei passi.  
  


Era il viso più bello che avesse mai visto.  
Coronato da una chioma foltissima di capelli, neri come le penne dei corvi, acconciati in trecce, dreadlocks e ciocche liscie e così scure che pareva assorbissero la luce. La pelle come la luna, quasi opalescente. Sopracciglia sottili e ciglia lunghe sopra due occhi color della salvia, inquietantemente uguali a quelli del lupo. Un naso affilato, zigomi marcati. Ed una bocca che, solo a guardarla, faceva pensare a qualsiasi cosa al di fuori del parlare.

La figura intera era alta e sottilissima, avvolta in un'informe camicia di flanella verde e blu. Pantaloni neri di velluto, strettissimi, morbidi stivali di pelo e camoscio, alti quasi fino alle ginocchia ossute.  
Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, lui rimase imbambolato per un po' e non seppe come reagire.

Ritrovò coscienza e si alzò dalla poltrona, spazzolando il maglione con mani tremanti.  
«Sono... sono la persona dell'annuncio sul giornale. Ho provato a chiamare, quando sono entrato, ma non... volevo disturbare, ecco».  
Allungò una mano, ma l'altro non la prese.  
Era un uomo, ma l'unica cosa che lo tradiva era il pomo d'adamo.  
Rimase in piedi a guardarlo, con le labbra socchiuse.

«Mi chiamo Torsti. Torsti Ölaffson. Ho lasciato un messaggio alla signora della tavola calda due settimane fa. Per... per l'annuncio».  
Improvvisamente, sotto quegli occhi in cui pareva fosse caduta della neve, si sentì piccolo.

Era alto, grosso, spalle larghe, tanta palestra. Capelli lunghi abbastanza da stare legati, biondi, un po' come il grano ed un po' come la sabbia bagnata. Occhi azzurri e un velo di barba. Viso aperto, mani grandi. Solido.  
Ma si sentì vacillare.

«Vuoi mangiare?» gli chiese l'altro.  
Aveva una voce che ricordava il vento d'inverno, soffice e profonda, lievemente rauca, come se dovesse essere ascoltata per caso. Oh, i gemiti di prima, erano decisamente suoi.  
Lo seguì in cucina con addosso una tonnellata di imbarazzo.

La stanza era piccola ed il mobilio piuttosto vecchio. Ma almeno il fornello era a gas. Una lampadina penzolava dal soffitto, accendibile tramite una catenella. Addossato alla parete c'era un tavolino con due sedie scricchiolanti.  
Accese il fuoco sotto una grossa pentola.  
«Carne di capra», annunciò.  
La migliore che avesse mai mangiato.

Cenarono insieme, in silenzio. I piatti di ceramica sbeccata erano colmi di delizioso stufato, accompagnato da riso scaldato a vapore. E pane, buon pane fragrante ed acqua come cristallo liquido.  
«Se bevi alcolici, ho solo sidro di mela», gli aveva detto.  
Ma, no, meglio stare lontano dall'alcool per un po'.

Era ipnotico da guardare.  
Se ne stava tutto chiuso su se stesso, stretto, come inibito. Poi, ogni tanto, un gesto aperto, un passo più lungo, una mano protesa verso la bottiglia. Ricacciava spesso i capelli all'indietro. Ed aveva un modo di alzare gli occhi da mettere i brividi. Sembrava avesse il potere di guardare oltre le cose. Quelle iridi verdi coperte di neve potevano vedere tutto.

L'unico suono oltre al loro masticare era il flebile ronzio della lampadina.  
Ed, ogni tanto, un uggiolato del lupo che richiedeva attenzione ed un boccone.  
La persona che era con lui, nella torretta, non si vide.

«Puoi prendere la penultima stanza, ma dobbiamo spostare gli scatoloni. Sono pesanti».  
«Che c'è dentro?»  
«Libri».

Aveva un buon odore, di resina e di piacere.  
Gli stava sempre un po' distante, ma non si sottraeva mai dal guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
Dovunque andasse, il lupo lo seguiva e lui mostrava nei confronti dell'animale un affetto tale e quale a quello che si prova per una persona. Gli baciava il grosso muso e gli teneva le zampone, quelle volte in cui la bestia si alzava, come a volerlo abbracciare.

«Lui è Feetrikki», disse, mordicchiando con affetto un orecchio appuntito del lupo.  
«E tu sei...?»  
«Lauri. Lauri Løppison».

Il tempo scivolò via dall'orologio a pendolo senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse.  
Quella casa sembrava ingoiare ogni cosa, come la normale concezione del trascorrere delle ore. Il silenzio, inframmezzato dagli scricchiolii del legno e dall'uggiolare della bestiona nera, inghiottiva tutto.

Scostarono le scatole in un lato della stanza, abbastanza da poter mettere il letto contro un angolo e lasciare lo spazio per camminarvi intorno. Lauri tirò fuori da un grosso armadio di legno una pila di coperte di lana e delle lenzuola di fustagno. Odoravano di mogano e di pulito.

Il viaggio lo aveva stremato e non si accorse quasi di addormentarsi con ancora i vestiti addosso.

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, con l'ululare dei lupi nelle orecchie.  
Lunghi, possenti lamenti, venivano lanciati in coro verso la luna tonda e piena, che si era ritagliata un trono d'argento nel cielo nero. La neve brillava, immobile ed elegante.  
Il branco non sembrava lontano, anzi, era forse troppo vicino.

Si alzò barcollante, infilando gli stivali alla cieca.  
Raggiunse l'ingresso tenendo le mani in avanti, appoggiandosi ovunque, con lo sguardo annebbiato e confuso.

E la porta era aperta e davanti all'uscio erano gettati i vestiti di Lauri ed i suoi stivali.

Non nevicava più ed era tutto gelato. Gli alberi avevano serrato i ranghi e la neve si era trasformata in affilate stalattiti lucenti, come zanne di ghiaccio sulle bocche scheletriche dei rami.

Una lunga, lunga scia di luce.

E alla fine della scia, lui.  
Di spalle, in ginocchio sulla neve.  
Nudo ed incantevole.  
I capelli gli arrivavano poco sotto le scapole ed aveva la pelle bianca coperta di disegni di un rosso sanguigno. E le mani erano imbrattate di colore ed un numeroso branco di lupi dal pelo d'argento gli stava intorno, prendendo quello che lui offriva loro ed ululando e leccandolo in adorazione.  
Gli animali banchettavano davanti a lui, affondando i musi aguzzi, strappando e lacerando. Rumore di zanne, scattare di mascelle, ringhi gorgoglianti e penetranti grida indirizzate al cielo.

Non seppe come, ma si ritrovò in piedi in mezzo alla neve, a poca distanza dal rituale delle bestie.  
Ed i lupi lo guardarono con occhi gialli e famelici.  
E Lauri si alzò in piedi e si girò.

Aveva il viso celato da un teschio di capra, bianchissimo, in pesante contrasto con le due gigantesche corna marroni che si arrotolavano ai lati. I suoi occhi verdi luccicavano sinistri da dentro le orbite d'osso.  
E faceva male a guardarlo, perché aveva la forma di un sogno.  
Minuziosamente scolpito, particolare dopo particolare, dalla perfetta unione delle clavicole, la lieve ombra dello sterno, gli addominali come una sfumatura di acquerello, i fianchi morbidi, le anche marcate, l'ombelico e tutti quegli altri dettagli che avrebbero ridotto in ginocchio chiunque. Ed il rosso della pittura gli si snodava addosso come un macabro trine, vestendolo di una sensualità ancestrale ed inquietante.

Si tolse il teschio dal viso e lo guardò, impassibile.  
«Dormi», gli mormorò.  
E poi la sua bocca era morbida e vorace e la lingua calda ed un intenso sapore di ferro e di cose meravigliose.

  
I lupi ulularono all'unisono e la notte trattenne il fiato.


	2. past time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il setting di questo capitolo è un passato preistorico/alternativo/mitologico.
> 
> ● la localizzazione geografica è sempre la Lapponia  
> ● siamo intorno al 700 a.C. (pressappoco indicabile come "l'età dei Vichinghi")  
> ● non ho approfondito ulteriormente la ricerca storica ed iconografica in quanto poco utile ai fini della trama  
> ● alcuni dei membri del villaggio possono tranquillamente girare a petto nudo nonostante la neve, sono abituati  
> ● gli Dèi esistono e gli animali parlano.

Il silenzio terribile della neve.  
Non si udiva nulla, nemmeno lo scricchiolio sordo di un ramo, il crepitio di una foglia, il tonfo di una caduta.  
Nulla.

E nella sua testa il primo pensiero che si materializzò, tagliente come una lama, fu "Løpie. Dov'è Løpie."  
In quell'esatto momento, Timo alzò un braccio, teso e tremante nell'aria gelida e statica. Aveva tutti gli occhi addosso.  
Allora mosse il braccio in avanti, fendendo l'aria con un fischio.

Voluminosi cumuli di neve si sollevarono, rivelando pellicce e braccia e stivali di pelle e asce e corte lance tozze.  
Una furia di grugniti e spruzzi di neve e pestoni. Armi brandite, lanci precisi, sibilanti nel freddo.  
Confusione di zoccoli e zampe e braccia e gambe.  
Tonfi fondi nella neve, mugghiati, ombre nere di pelliccia e cuoio sul bianco del paesaggio, scostando rami, inseguendo le alci che galoppavano fuori dal tiro.

Ma lui, con l'accetta corta in mano, invece che partecipare alla carica e superare tutti in velocità ed in forza, si era girato indietro.  
E nel panico di non vedere altro che bianco e rami neri nascosti nel bianco, era tornato indietro.

Non erano i soli ad essere a caccia, quel giorno.  
Anche i lupi lo erano.  
E Løpie non si vedeva.

Avrebbe corso a quattro zampe, se avesse potuto, aggrappandosi a rami e sterpaglie per portarsi avanti più in fretta, affondando nella neve fino alla cintola.  
Indietro, senza curarsi dei percorsi sui sassi, dei rami su cui potersi arrampicare per non essere notato dalle bestie e non lasciare troppe tracce e troppo odore.  
Indietro, inesorabile, fendendo la neve, guardandosi intorno con occhi sgranati e labbra gelate.  
Indietro, sempre più indietro, con il gorgoglio del fiume che gli ricordava sottovoce che ognuno, prima o poi, deve morire.  
Indietro, sempre più indietro, sempre più indietro, perché di Løpie non c'era traccia ancora.

Løpie.  
Aveva gli occhi color della salvia e la pelle candida e spesso si perdeva.  
Più di una volta lo avevano ritrovato fermo, immobile, davanti a qualcosa di apparentemente inanimato o davanti ad un animale in tensione.  
Con quegli occhi belli e la bocca dischiusa e l'aria di chi sta ascoltando e prova terrore per quello che sente.  
Aveva i capelli come i corvi nei campi di sassi e sterpaglie e spesso diceva cose senza senso.  
L'odore delle erbe e del fumo del fuoco appena spento lo facevano stendere a terra e parlare al cielo.  
Sentiva il calore della terra ed ogni sua vibrazione. Si tappava le orecchie quando c'era troppo vento per non sentirne gli urli furiosi. Con le mani sottili e le spalle ricurve e l'aria di chi potrebbe ferirsi con un tono di voce troppo alto.  
Aveva un corpo gentile ed un cuore fragile e spesso non riusciva a stare dietro al gruppo.  
Lo obbligavano ad andare a caccia con gli altri, perché non aveva altro sostentamento e doveva seguire i maschi della sua età nelle loro scorribande, ma non era tagliato per la violenza. Era leggero ed agile, ma debole. Incespicava ed arrancava.  
Aveva ottima mira, ma tiro fiacco.  
E restava indietro.  
Inesorabilmente indietro.  
Indietro.

«Løpie!», lo chiamò a pieni polmoni, le mani a cono intorno alle labbra arrossate e gelide.  
Gli risposero i corvi ed il cuore gli si riempì di angoscia, più di quanto già non fosse.  
Percorse l'alta riva del fiume, guardando verso il basso. Lo strapiombo era celato dalla neve e dalle radici che propendevano nel nulla. Una sorta di ingannevole sentiero verso morte certa. Robusti rami rossastri ammantati di ghiaccio si intrecciavano, come lunghe dita a ghermire il niente.  
E poco più indietro, nell'argine immacolato, impronte.  
Zampe. Piedi. Rami spezzati.  
Guardò giù ed urlò il suo nome di nuovo.

Era in mezzo al fiume, la corrente talmente forte da non essere imprigionata dal ghiaccio.  
Aggrappato ad una sporgenza rocciosa, cercando riparo dalla furia dell'acqua.

Saltò giù dall'argine, scivolando tra la neve e le radici, aggrappandosi per rallentare la caduta. Si liberò dei mantelli di stoffa e pelo e si addentrò nel fiume.  
Lo stomaco si contrasse, colpito con veemenza dalle unghie ghiacciate dell'acqua. Strinse i denti ed alzò le braccia, bilanciandosi, deciso.  
«Løpie! Løpie, sto arrivando!», gli urlò. Ma l'altro non si mosse.

Era aggrappato in modo così flebile che avrebbe potuto staccarsi da un momento all'altro e lasciarsi andare all'abbraccio sfuggente della corrente. Confuso, non riuscì a guardarlo in viso.  
«Voleva parlare, ma non ho voluto ascoltarlo...», biascicò.

Se lo caricò addosso, così piccolo nel suo abbraccio.  
«Dobbiamo tornare immediatamente al villaggio», disse. Nessuna obiezione.  
Lo avvolse nel proprio mantello e lo tenne stretto al petto, tremante e gocciolante, lasciandosi dietro un lungo solco umido nella neve.

Il cielo grigio cominciò a tuonare e rombare, quasi infastidito da quel salvataggio.

  
Løpie era rimasto solo anni prima.  
Sua madre era morta di parto e suo padre l'avevano trovato pochi anni dopo con una picca conficcata nel cuore.  
Incidente di caccia, avevano detto, ma chiunque nel villaggio sapeva quanto Lofi fosse detestato.  
Era sangue sporco, sangue di una tribù del nord, che era arrivato ed aveva mangiato la vergine del capovillaggio, ammazzandola per dare alla luce un inutile cane bastardo.  
Nessuno aveva spostato il cadavere e l'ombra del suo scheletro era ancora lì, in un angolo della foresta, con la picca tra le costole mangiate dalle intemperie. E Løpie vi portava dei doni.

«Potresti anche smetterla di riportarlo a casa», lo apostrofò una vecchia, vedendolo tornare da solo e col compagno in braccio.  
Lui le scoccò un'occhiata di piombo.  
«Fà che Odino non ti senta più parlare - le disse. - Ed anche io».

La casa di Løpie non era nè di travi, nè di sassi.  
Lo avevano isolato al limitare del villaggio, in una tenda di pelli, grande a fatica per uno.  
Ma ci vivevano in due.

«Thrünn», mormorò ad occhi socchiusi, quando si sentì steso a terra.  
E lui sorrise.  
Era una persona, ma quando lui lo chiamava, solo allora sentiva valore nel suo nome e prendeva corpo e vita.  
Gli passò le mani sulla fronte e sul viso e lo vide aprire gli occhi e si sentì sollevato.  
«Løpie», rispose di rimando.  
Gli accarezzò il collo ed aprì la pelliccia in cui lo aveva avvolto. Poi iniziò a slacciare le fibbie della sua casacca ed i laccetti di corda della camiciola.  
Lo spogliò e fecero l'amore.

Guardò il suo corpo, nudo e bianco, steso sul pelo e le pelli. Lo vide distendersi ed inarcare la schiena, offrendogli spazio per prenderlo.  
Era un uomo bello più di una donna e lui lo amava in ogni parte.  
Gettò via i propri abiti con un tonfo leggero ed intrecciò le dita delle mani tra le sue. Passò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe allargate e sorrise tra sè e sè alla vista dei morsi e dei lividi. Tuffò la testa sul suo ventre teso ed inspirò il suo odore contro la pelle gelida.  
Si fece spazio e lo sentì urlare.  
Løpie urlava ogni volta, stringendo la pelliccia tra le dita ossute, piangendo e tendendo ogni muscolo.  
Poi si arrendeva, docile ed accaldato, e prendeva ogni colpo con un mugolio godurioso.  
Lo facevano spesso e lo facevano a lungo.

Lo girò a carponi e gli morse i fianchi e le natiche, sentendolo sussultare ed implorarlo di fare piano.  
Gocciolava, quindi lo morse ancora e lui chiamò a voce alta il nome di Odino.  
Le ginocchia di Løpie non toccavano terra.  
Lo aveva sollevato abbastanza da poter avere tutto il controllo, da poterlo vedere aggrapparsi con le mani e strofinare lascivamente col petto contro al pelo, la faccia affondata tra i capelli ancora umidi e le stoffe appallottolate dei vestiti.  
Picchiava a fondo e picchiava bene.

Aveva mani grandi e gli teneva saldi i fianchi, infilandosi fino a sentire la sua carne contro la propria.  
Sbatteva a fondo, a volte forse troppo, perché lo sentiva rantolare. Poi si ritraeva e lo sentiva attendere, tanto da tremare, prima di riprenderlo.  
Durava fino alla perdita del controllo, dopodiché lo sbatteva a terra e lo trattava come la peggiore delle bestie da monta, lasciandolo urlare e sciogliersi molto in fretta, mentre lui ancora calava ed abusava. Ed ogni volta era a tanto così dal romperlo ed ogni volta voleva e non voleva.  
Lo comandava e lui obbediva bene.

Molte volte si toglieva lo sfizio di dargli nomi da femmina e di convincerlo che lo avrebbe fecondato.  
Lo sentiva godere di nuovo, accogliendolo con un certo spasimo, come un'aspettativa segreta.  
Quella volta, però, si separò prima e lo fece voltare. Lo forzò in ginocchio, poi si alzò in piedi.  
Løpie lo guardava dal basso verso l'alto, a labbra volgarmente aperte, lussurioso.  
Gli offrì il grosso prepuzio umido e lo fece bere, soddisfacendosi con pochi colpi di polso ben piazzati.  
Sentì il suo deglutire, il suo bacio soffice sull'inguine. Si rimise in ginocchio e gli prese la testa mora tra le mani.  
«Ora dimmi cosa ti è successo oggi».

«Ero rimasto indietro ed il lupo mi ha chiamato. Voleva parlare. Ma io avevo paura e non volevo ascoltarlo. Così ho cercato di mandarlo via, ma mi ha assalito. Mi sono addentrato nel fiume per distanziarlo, ma lui rimaneva sulla riva ad urlare ed ho perso i sensi per il freddo».  
A un orecchio inesperto potevano sembrare discorsi da pazzo.  
Ma, ormai, Thrünn era abituato e aveva finito col credergli.   
Løpie aveva il potere di sentire le voci della natura e, solitamente, quello che diceva si avverava.  
Prevedeva l'arrivo dei temporali, sapeva quando la terra era fertile ed ascoltava i richiami degli animali. Comprendeva le memorie degli alberi e leggeva i presagi del cielo. I suoi occhi, verdi come la salvia appena gemmata e dolcissimi, vedevano più degli occhi di chiunque altro.  
Il suo era un dono, avrebbe potuto renderlo un Dio.  
Se solo non fosse stato considerato un mostro.

Gli baciò la fronte.  
«Quindi non sai cosa volesse dirti?»  
«Me l'ha urlato dalla riva del fiume, prima di andarsene», rispose a testa bassa.  
Thrünn gli prese i polsi bianchissimi ed iniziò a leccarli lentamente e lo sentì tremare.  
«Ha detto che... per ogni Lupo che sarà ucciso, il Branco ucciderà uno dei nostri».  
Thrünn passò la lingua nell'incavo del braccio e lo vide gettare la testa all'indietro.  
«L'inverno è più rigido. Le bestie più magre. La caccia più serrata. Ma i Lupi sono i protetti di Loki delle Nevi e non devono essere toccati».  
Thrünn gli leccò la gola, premendo contro al pomo d'adamo e lo sentì rantolare.  
«Non devono uccidere i Lupi».  
Thrünn gli aprì le gambe e lo sentì tacere.

 ~

Thrünn e Løpie erano cugini.  
La madre di Thrünn era la sorella maggiore della madre di Løpie. Thrünn aveva già qualche anno quando Lofi del Nord arrivò al villaggio, stanco e stremato, e approfittò delle gentilezze della vergine.  
Fu anche l'unico ad accogliere benvolente la nascita dell'inutile cane bastardo.  
Onni, suo padre, era poi succeduto al vecchio capovillaggio, ma troppo tardi.  
Thrünn aveva già abbastanza forza da pretendere che anche Løpie avesse diritto alla prova per affermare di essere uomo, una volta raggiunta l'età giusta.

La neve cadeva incessante e la notte strideva come ferro contro ferro, quando lo mandarono nella foresta, con solamente una lancia.   
Thrünn lo aveva aspettato tutta la notte, in piedi accanto ad un fuoco morente, già fregiato dell'onore di essere un uomo.  
L'alba si era tinta di sangue, al suo ritorno.  
Aveva addosso una pelliccia di caprone, accordellata del sangue della vittima.  
In testa portava il suo teschio, pulito grezzamente, con le due grossa corna ricurve ai lati del capo.  
Barcollava, ma era vittorioso e Thrünn lo accolse come un campione.  
Løpie disse di aver parlato con la bestia e di averla convinta a lasciarsi uccidere e che avrebbe onorato la sua figura indossando i suoi paramenti ogni giorno.  
Ma al villaggio gliel'avevano proibito e così lui aveva iniziato a rifiutarsi di mangiare carne di caprone.

Avevano vissuto insieme ogni giorno. Thrünn era un silenzioso guardiano, una presenza amichevole. Ma al villaggio nessuno gradiva la presenza dell'inutile cane bastardo e spesso cercarono di dividerli.  
Stare lontani, la notte, a focolare spento, era difficile. Nei sogni di Thrünn, Løpie urlava e piangeva in cerca del suo aiuto ed il riposo diventava quasi impossibile.  
Ma erano cugini, non si potevano toccare più di tanto, erano già troppo vicini, erano già abbastanza legati.

Fu al culmine del suo ventitreesimo inverno che Thrünn decise di liberarsi dal giogo delle regole e divenire sordo ai comandi paterni.

Løpie aveva diciannove inverni e troppo dolore addosso.  
Non poteva fare un passo senza che qualcuno inveisse contro il suo sangue marcio.  
E allora, in un'alba di ferro e cristallo, si spogliò del nome del padre e delle cose che non aveva, si aprì entrambe le braccia con un coltello e gocciolò via la sua cattiva eredità fino al limitare del villaggio, cantando flebilmente al cielo ed implorando che Loki delle Nevi gli mangiasse l'anima.  
E Loki delle Nevi parve essere in ascolto, poiché Løpie cadde in fretta, tinto del suo stesso cremisi.

Il villaggio rimase a guardare, immobile.  
Thrünn ruppe il silenzio.  
Lo prese per le spalle ed iniziò a scuoterlo, gli strinse le braccia sottili, pianse e gli baciò la bocca ed il petto.  
Minacciò ad alta voce Loki delle Nevi, che se lo avesse mangiato davvero, allora lui avrebbe trovato la propria vendetta, non importa se per tuono, fuoco o ferro.  
E Loki delle Nevi gli ridiede ciò che aveva rubato, ma non perché Loki delle Nevi avesse un cuore.  
Loki delle Nevi gioca con gli uomini, è sadico e gode dell'incesto.  
Diede indietro l'anima di Løpie e maledì Thrünn per gioco, perché quella bocca inerte che aveva baciato divenne l'unica bocca che mai avrebbe voluto baciare.  
E lasciò che entrambi annegassero nel sangue e nella sventura.

Da quel giorno, la tenda solitaria di Løpie divenne rifugio per entrambi e Thrünn visitava la solida casa natìa solo per prestare saluto alla madre.  
Aveva più volte reso chiaro il ruolo di Løpie nella propria vita.  
Lo chiamava "compagna".  
Sedeva con lui intorno al fuoco ed era sempre stato di una fedeltà integerrima.  
E Løpie sognava di potergli donare ciò che le donne donano ai loro sposi.

Thrünn era grande.  
Grandi spalle, grandi mani. Grande in statura e grande in forza. Grandi occhi, grandi sorrisi.  
Grandi ciocche biondissime, raccolte in una grande treccia lungo la schiena.  
Grande era il rombo della sua voce nella battaglia. Grande la sua resistenza, grande la sua determinazione.  
Grande la sua testardaggine nell'affrontare quotidianamente il padre e continuare a sostenere Løpie.  
Tutta quella grandezza, però, a volte pareva non bastare. Se Løpie non gli era al fianco, il cuore gli saltava in gola per il timore che potessero fargli del male.  
Quando gli prendeva il viso tra le mani non riusciva a comprendere come si potesse portare tanto odio verso occhi tanto belli.  
E lo amava e molto e no, no per il volere di Loki delle Nevi.

 ~

I cacciatori tornarono, urlanti, passando per dispetto davanti alla tenda al limitare del villaggio, brandendo le armi e le carcasse di due grossi cervi.  
E una di un lupo.

Thrünn si sporse all'entrata, con solo i pantaloni addosso, incurante del freddo.  
Ricambiò con altrettanto disprezzo ed una punta di baldanza le occhiate che gli venivano rivolte.  
Ma sbiancò, quando vide il lupo legato per le zampe.  
Løpie fece sbucare fuori la testa dalla tenda, avvolto nella pelliccia.

Lo sentirono urlare in tutto il villaggio.  
Si era gettato addosso alla processione di cacciatori, prendendo il lupo per il muso.  
E piangeva e si disperava e non riuscirono a scacciarlo, dovettero lasciare a terra la carcassa pelosa dell'animale, con lui ad accarezzargli la grande testa inanime e le orecchie e il folto pelo.  
Iniziò a dondolare la testa e i suoi occhi non avevano più colore. Irrigidì le spalle.  
«Per ogni guerriero del branco, un guerriero tra gli uomini», iniziò a cantilenare. E teneva il lupo in braccio come un figlio morto, con le dita spasmodicamente strette tra le argentee ciocche di pelliccia.

Timo, che lo odiava più di tutti e senza apparente motivo, fece per prenderlo a calci.  
«Toccalo e non sarai più vivo di quella carcassa», lo minacciò Thrünn alle sue spalle.  
«Un giorno ti stancherai di difendere quella bagascia visionaria», ringhiò Timo di rimando.

 ~

«Gli hanno detto che, per ogni lupo ammazzato, il branco ucciderà uno di noi», riferì Thrünn al capovillaggio.  
Onni sembrò parecchio infastidito.  
«Bugie - si intromise lo sciamano - a me i lupi non hanno parlato».  
«A te non parlerebbe nemmeno una persona normale, Hermanni».  
Ma tutti, intorno al fuoco, preferirono rimanere sordi all'avvertimento.

 ~

«Come sei bello, quando sono dentro la tua bocca», mormorò Thrünn, stringendogli i capelli corvini tra le dita e guardando verso il basso.  
Løpie mugolò dal profondo della gola, succhiando avidamente.  
Thrünn chiuse gli occhi, mal trattenendo i colpi del bacino e sentendo la sua epiglottide sussultare più volte. Le sue mani sottili gli graffiavano i fianchi, soccombendo al suo volere dopo ogni spinta. Gli premette forte la testa contro le gambe allargate, sentendo il suo naso contro al proprio inguine, il respiro trattenuto, inondato.

Lo osservò ansimare, steso tra le pellicce, sporco e satollo, con la pelle lucida di sudore.  
«Saresti ancora più bella, se fossi gravida», gli mormorò.  
«Vorrei», rispose Løpie in un sospiro.  
Scostò il viso e mal trattenne le lacrime.

 ~

Løpie dormiva nel suo abbraccio ed era sempre sembrato così sicuro, al riparo da ogni turbamento.  
Ascoltava il battito regolare del grande cuore di Thrünn e non c'era nessuna preoccupazione che potesse scalfirlo.  
Ma non quella volta.

La notte si era tappata la bocca con terrore, spegnendo le stelle e tenendo aperto solo un vigile occhio di luna.  
La neve era opaca e le fronde degli alberi erano immobili.  
Non si sentiva altro che il lievissimo frusciare della sua pelliccia di caprone contro la neve.  
Il pesante teschio bianco gli copriva il viso.  
Aveva deciso di andare a porgere un omaggio al limitare del bosco in onore del lupo e non era riuscito ad attendere l'alba.  
Sperava, in qualche modo, di poter arginare la furia del branco.  
Ingenuamente.

Le vide accendersi da dietro le orbite d'osso.  
Luci gialle e penetranti, a due a due, accompagnate da un sordo ringhiare.  
«Fermati», ringhiò una voce e lui restò immobile davanti ai lupi che uscivano dalla tenebra gelida.

Il branco intero gli si parò innanzi, a semicerchio, puntandolo in modo famelico.  
Per la prima volta, Løpie ebbe paura di morire, ebbe paura di abbandonare Thrünn.

«Uno di noi è caduto», disse il capobranco, pestando la neve con le grandi zampe argentate.  
Tutti gli altri abbassarono le orecchie.  
«Ho pianto la sua scomparsa», rispose Løpie, togliendosi la maschera.  
«Sai che non servirà».  
Il capobranco si sedette, rigido e composto, battendo la coda contro la neve bianca. Gi altri rimasero sull'attenti, come organizzatissimi soldati di pelo.  
«Conosci la nostra regola».  
Løpie tenne la testa bassa, mortificato.  
«Per ogni lupo che cadrà, un umano subirà la stessa fine. Siamo entrambi branchi dominanti sul territorio, non può esserci disparità. Noi siamo i figli di Loki delle Nevi e voi siete i pupilli di Thor dei Tuoni, dobbiamo mantenere l'equilibrio».  
Lui annuì.  
«Hanno abbattuto tra di noi il più valoroso. Allora le nostre zanne affonderanno nelle carni di colui che ha più valore tra tutti. Il suo nome è Thrünn».

Cadde in ginocchio, urlando contro le mani che si era serrato davanti alla bocca.  
«NO! No, per carità! Non lui!»  
Il capobranco piegò il muso da un lato.  
«Lui è la persona che amo. L'unica persona che mi appartiene. E Loki delle Nevi non sarebbe felice della sua morte. Lui stesso ci ha uniti affinché gli portassimo diletto. Risparmiatelo!»  
«L'equilibrio deve essere mantenuto».  
«Farò qualsiasi cosa!»

Il capobranco si alzò sulle quattro zampe e frustò l'aria con la coda.  
«Oseresti a tal punto?»  
«Per lui, qualsiasi sacrificio».  
«Voi uomini siete una razza di stolti».

«Ci donerai il cuore ancora caldo di un uomo ad ogni luna nuova. Banchetteremo con le viscere del tuo tributo dalle tue stesse mani. Lo ucciderai tu, nelle modalità che più ti aggradano, poi lo porterai a noi e ce ne nutrirai. Ogni tributo garantirà la salvezza del tuo umano e tua. Ma se dovessi fallire anche solo di un giorno, ci prenderemo il suo cuore ed il tuo direttamente dai vostri costati».  
«Io devo... uccidere?»  
«Togliere la vita per darla al tuo umano. Altrimenti sarà un morto che cammina e tu con lui».  
Løpie si fissò a lungo le mani vuote.

«Sii portavoce della tua razza. Ammetti la vostra inferiorità e prostrati al nostro servizio. Riceverai in cambio la preservazione dell'unico bene che possiedi. Poni il tuo branco in svantaggio e noi saremo soddisfatti».  
«E se i cacciatori del villaggio vi attribuissero la colpa delle vittime e volessero punirvi?»  
«Saremo introvabili come le ombre dei morti. Noi siamo i figli di Loki delle Nevi, fratelli dell'Imperatrice delle Tombe».

Løpie fece una lunga pausa a testa bassa.  
«Avete la mia parola».  
Il lupo scodinzolò brevemente. Fece un cenno con una zampa ed una lupa, dalle retrovie del semicerchio, venne avanti, tenendo per la collottola un cucciolo nero come il carbone ben bruciato.  
«Il tuo cuore non è avvezzo all'omicidio. Prenderai il coraggio dal suo».  
Løpie accolse il morbido lupetto tra le mani, tremante.  
«Io, Fenrir delle Paludi, diretto figlio di Loki delle Nevi, affido a te il mio discendente più giovane».  
Løpie si alzò in piedi, calandosi la maschera di teschio sul viso e stringendo il cucciolo nel mantello di pelo.  
  


I lupi ulularono all’unisono e la notte trattenne il fiato.


End file.
